


At the Advokist's Mercy

by commoner64



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: I wanted to rewrite part of a chapter in Forsaken from Tomik's point of view
Relationships: Tomik Vrona/Ral Zarek
Kudos: 5





	At the Advokist's Mercy

Tomik loved the grocery store. He loved the smell of the free samples in that little booth in the corner with that little tea and coffee dispenser. He loved the flowery artwork that adorned the aisle endcaps. He thought about how lucky he was to be able to shop somewhere nice. And as he walked through the double doors, the aroma of curry hit his nostrils. He could never resist the temptation of those free samples. And in only a few minutes he was at the checkout, talking to the woman at her strange grocery desk as she typed the prices into the cash register. 

“That will be eleven zinos and fifty-seven zibs.” 

Tomik set the money down on the counter and helped bag the groceries. 

“Ah, thanks for helping, I have to get off my shift after this.” 

The advokist smiled and took his bags. “No problem, I’m in a hurry too.” 

The woman at the cash register looked out the window. “I’d imagine! It’s getting pretty dark outside!”

Tomik looked over. “Good heavens, you’re right! I better get home before dark. Anyways, have a great day!”

“You too.” 

And then Tomik rushed home, but not before bumping into an old friend of Ral’s. “Oh, sorry.” 

Jace paused for a moment before realizing who it is. “Ah, Tomik. How’s Ral?”

“Good. We’re both super busy with our jobs, but we’re trying to find time for each other.” 

“Ah, same with Vraska and I. Anyways, See you around.”

“Alright, bye!”

A few minutes later, Tomik arrived at his apartment, two brown grocery bags clutched to his arms. Just as he was about to set them down, the unthinkable happened. 

Ral planeswalked back home, immediately landing on his side and hunched over in pain. He was bruised and bloody.

Tomik dropped the bags and ran to the guildmaster’s aide, helplessly hovering his hands over him. “Ral, no! Please don’t die! I can’t experience another loss again!”


End file.
